Family Stands Up
by rockhotch31
Summary: An incident of bullying pushes Jack Hotchner to react. How will his whole family respond to that? This is another story in my continuing "Family" series featuring Aaron and my OC Cait and their blended family. The team will appear as well in a supporting role.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I wanted to give you all another Family story. I hope you enjoy it!**

**All rights to the Criminal Minds characters belong to Mark Gordon Studios, CBS and ABC Studios.**

Chapter 1

Dr. Caitlyn Barkley walked out of her office, dumping her briefcase and purse on the floor next to her secretary's desk. "Molly, I'm sorry," she smiled. "But you've got to do some juggling for me."

"Cait," Molly asked, raising her eyebrows, "what's up."

"There's been a situation brewing at Jack's school for about two weeks and it flared big time today after lunch on the playground. I've been summoned to the principal's office to discuss the situation," Cait explained, rolling her eyes.

Molly eyed Cait. "That doesn't sound good," she noted, and then smiled. "But why do I think Jack has already talked to you and Aaron about this?"

Cait smiled. "He has; it's been on-going and honestly, this final act is not a total surprise to either of us." Molly looked at her. "We knew it would come to this."

"What do you need me to do Cait," Molly retorted with a smile. Cait filled her in on the re-scheduling the valued secretary needed to do.

Aaron Hotchner was in his office with Chief Cruz and the door closed. The meeting was a much needed review of the first quarter of the BAU that JEdgar brass were hammering both of the two men over to receive. His cellphone buzzed on his desk. Aaron quickly looked at the caller ID and shot Cruz a glance. "I need to answer this Chief Cruz." Cruz knew the heads down agent that Hotchner was. He nodded his acceptance.

Cruz listened to the one-sided conversation with Aaron ending, "Doc, I'll be there as soon as I can." Hotch ended the call.

"Aaron, a problem," Cruz asked.

Hotch shook his head. "One of the few problems of having a child in the public school system." Cruz raised his eyebrows. "One of Jack's best buds since he started school in the district after Haley died has been Jonah." Cruz looked at him, knowing more was coming. "Who has Muscular Dystrophy." Cruz, a father as well, shook his head at the diagnosis. "Since last year, Jonah has been in a power wheelchair. Jack and his group of buddies on the playground include him in their games as much as they can."

Cruz smiled at Jack's thoughtfulness and then shook his head. "I think I know already where this is going."

Aaron nodded. "Jack has talked to Cait and me about this for two weeks. The problem started when their usual volunteer for their playground area took her maternity leave. Ms. Sheila," Aaron softly smiled, "as all the boys call her, stood behind Jack and his 'posse'," Aaron said.

Cruz looked at him. "Something a little deeper going on?"

Aaron nodded again. "Jack, from the first day of kindergarten has had a problem with a boy named Kenyon." Aaron shook his head. "While the school can't verify his background to Cait and me; we're figured it out. Kenyon is living with a highly bigoted father that is borderline abusive. That's his mentor."

"He and Jack have butted heads before," Cruz asked.

"All minor," Aaron nodded. "But with Ms. Sheila on maternity leave, the new volunteer won't get involved to protect Jonah from Kenyon's gang." He shook his head. "Jack has talked to us at length, asking what he can do. And we've both spoken to the principal, who's normally a level headed guy."

"And," Cruz asked.

"His hands are tied with a volunteer; the school district cannot discipline them," Hotch quoted, shaking his head. "They can only advise and mentor."

Cruz smiled. "Jack and his friends took their Waterloo with the other gang, and he led the fight." Aaron proudly smiled. "Good for Jack and his friends. Get the hell out of here Aaron; you've got more important things to take care of than our usual politics. Go back your wife," Cruz said. He smiled a bit fiendishly. "I'd love to see her in action."

Aaron shook his head with a small smile. "My problem isn't Jack actions; it's what my wife's may be."

"Go Aaron," Cruz laughed. "I'll let Dave and Morgan know they've got the show the rest of the day. We can finish this tomorrow."

-00CM00-

Cait walked into the office of McAuliffe Elementary. Dr. Hawthorne, the School Principal looked up from behind his desk to see her. He rose up and walked to her. "Thank you for coming Dr. Barkley," he said, extending his hand. "I know you and your husband want to correct this situation as soon….."

Cait glared at him. "Correct this situation? Dr. Hawthorne, you are the one that has a situation to correct. My husband and I do not with our son."

"Dr. Barkley, you don't know what happened," he defended back.

"No, I don't; but that's the first thing that is going to happen. I'm talking to my son to get his version before I talk to you."

"Dr. Barkley," Hawthorne said, shaking his head. "You know your judgement is biased, given your own son's involvement."

"Dr. Hawthorne," Cait snapped back, "both my husband and I have talked to you on multiple occasions the past two weeks about this situation." Hawthorne looked at her, gulping. "That is why I talk to Jack first," she said. She burrowed a look in his eye. "And it gives his father a chance to be part of this meeting as well." He deeply gulped again as Cait went into his office.

Jack was sitting on one of the chairs in front of Hawthorne's desk, holding an ice bag to his left eye. Cait smiled at him. "Come on you; we need to talk," she said, holding out her hand. Jack eyed Hawthorne over Cait's shoulder. "Jack, my call; not his; let's go." Jack sprang off the chair with a smile, grabbing her extended hand.

They got to the hallway. Cait knelt down, pulling the ice bag off. She looked at Jack. "Garden variety black eye in two days," she said. "But we need to talk."

"Mom," Jack said, "I'll be drop dead honest with you. But…"

Cait slightly smiled. "You gotta whiz?"

"Something bad mom," Jack said. Cait shooed him into the bathroom with a soft smile, taking the ice pack. He came back out a few minutes later. He took Cait's offered hand. They went to the atrium of the building behind the main doors. Cait sat down on one of the padded cushions of the seats that lined the window area. Jack scrambled up next to her.

Cait softly smiled, putting the ice bag gently back against Jack's eye, pulling him to close to her. "Drop dead honest buster."

Just as Jack finished the whole story, Aaron walked in the doors. Cait kissed Jack's head. "Now we're ready to talk to Dr. Hawthorne."

###


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Cait gave Aaron the quick overview as the three of them walked towards the principal's office. Jack mumbled something under his breath. The parents stopped and looked at him. "Care to share Jack," his dad said. Jack shook his head. Aaron looked at him. "Let's try a different approach." He looked Jack in the eye. "Give it up."

"Dad, I didn't tackle Kenyon. I pile drived him into the ground with that tackle; just like Matt did playing football. I was that mad." He paused. "And Kenyon deserved it." Cait and Aaron looked at him. "Miguel had told Kenyon to leave Jonah alone and stop being a bully. Kenyon pushed Miguel so hard he pushed him into Jonah's wheelchair and knocked the both of them over. You know how heavy Jonah's chair is. Ben and Sayid were hollering for whatshername to come and help. Miguel and Jonah were both hurt and crying. And she still wouldn't come. So starting that fight was the only way I figured I could get the other playground helpers to come." He looked his parents in the eye. "Mom and dad, I didn't have a choice. I needed to back my friends. And a bunch of the fourth grade boys playing near us did too." Aaron looked at Cait as they entered the office.

Dr. Hawthorne's secretary stopped them. "Just a minute please; Dr. H. is taking a phone call from the superintendent of schools."

Ten minutes later, Dr. Hawthorne opened his door and motioned them into his office. He waved at the parents to sit down in the two chairs in front of his desk. Aaron pulled Jack up on his knee. Hawthorne sat down behind his desk. "Before you two begin, please know the superintendent's phone has been getting a work out the past hour and a half and he's not happy." He shook his head. "I've told you two that my hands were tied by district policies towards volunteers. This incident has ignited Superintendent Howard and the School Board to address it. There's going to be an open meeting next Wednesday night for the public to have their say. Tempers are hot right now. Jonah and his wheelchair are just fine. However, Miguel needed a few stitches with his fall over Jonah's chair."

Aaron looked at him. "And what's happened to Kenyon?"

"Agent Hotchner, you're a lawyer. You should know better than anyone that I cannot divulge that information to you. All I can say is that I suggest you two attend the meeting next Wednesday." He smiled. "We are going to address your concerns."

Hawthorne shook his head a bit. "That said I have to follow school outlines for conduct. Jack started a fight; albeit maybe well intentioned," he shrugged with a small smile, "but he still started the altercation."

"I'd do it again," Jack defended, pulling the ice bag off his eye. Aaron nudged him and got him to put the ice bag back up.

"Dr. Hawthorne," Aaron said, "Jack told us what happened, including his response. While we deeply back his justification for acting, we do not support the action he took. His mother and I will address that."

Dr. Hawthorne smiled. "Jack, it's not why you did what you did that has you in trouble. It's what you did." He looked at Cait and Aaron. "Jack is suspended for the rest of the day and tomorrow as well." He winked at them. "It's not a full suspension; Mr. Matsch is getting his assignments together. If Jack turns them in completed Monday morning, he's good. There will be no after school detention time and it will not be put on his school record." He looked at Cait and Aaron. "Any questions?"

"Plenty," Aaron nearly growled. "But we'll leave them for the meeting on Wednesday."

Dr. Hawthorne looked at them. "Then you two will be there?"

Cait gave him the Hotchner glare as the three of them got up. "Count on it."

-00CM00-

Section Chief Mateo Cruz walked through the glass doors of the BAU into the bullpen the next morning. He stopped and chatted with Agents Anderson and Sharp for a few seconds and then moved towards the steps by Reid's desk. He knew Hotch's door would be closed in a meeting with a pencil pusher and paperclip counter for the upcoming budget. It was ten in the morning and the usual profiler's Friday morning coffee break was in full session. Garcia was sitting on JJ's desk, drinking her tea. Morgan was leaning up against Emily's desk, sipping his coffee. He noticed him first.

"Chief Cruz," Morgan said. Kate Callahan swung in her desk chair to face him and Reid.

"Relax Morgan," he smiled. "There's no case. I just wanted to stop in to check on how Jack's school suspension is going," he said with a small smile, nodding at Jack in Dave's office.

Kate looked around. "Can someone explain to me why Jack ended up here instead of with Cait?"

Reid smiled. "Between Hotch and Dave, he'll get his assignments done this morning. Then he'll get to spend the afternoon with Garcia."

"Cait teaches most of the morning," Emily added. "He'd be bored out of his mind in her office." Cruz nodded his acceptance.

Garcia almost bounced on JJ's desk. "I can't wait sir; I've got so many magic things to show our junior agent."

"I'm sure you do Penelope," Cruz smiled.

"I'm just really bummed," Reid said.

"Spence," JJ said.

"Pretty boy," Morgan added.

"I don't get to help Jack with his math assignment," Reid frowned.

"Maybe Dr. Genius, Jack only needs to get the assignment done; not learning how the equation of numbers and how their evaluations came into existence," Emily snarked. Morgan pointed at her with a smile.

"What's wrong with that," Reid asked.

Kate shook her head. "He's nine Doc; give it up."

"Sorry Reid," Cruz said, starting up the steps, "they're right."

He got to the top of the steps to hear Dave say "Anxiety."

"A-n-x-i-e-t-y," Jack spelled, sitting on Dave's couch. His uncle was in his chair behind his desk.

"Desperation," Dave said. Cruz stuck his head in the door.

"Agent Rossi, is that in alphabetical order of the spelling list of words?"

Dave smiled. "No sir; because over smart kid here," he said, pointing at Jack, "learned that trick long ago. It didn't work with his mother and it doesn't work with me." He eyed Jack. "Desperation," Dave repeated. Jack correctly fired off the letters like gunshots.

Cruz smiled. "Jack, while your actual actions weren't the best, your reasoning was spot on," he said, extending his hand to the boy. "I'm proud you're spending your suspension hanging out here with us," shaking Jack's hand. Cruz pointed at Jack's faux ID that Garcia had made last year for his class on their visit to the BAU for Career Day. "Bottom line Agent Hotchner; well done." He looked at Jack again. "The shiner is great," he winked.

Jack beamed shaking his hand. "Thanks Chief Cruz," he smiled. Dave proudly smiled as well. "It's pretty cool to spend the day here."

"So Uncle Dave is the spelling master," Cruz asked.

"And the history teacher too," Jack smiled. "He's awesome at it. He explains things so I feel a part of it."

Cruz looked at Jack seriously. "That is why Junior Agent Hotchner he's a Senior Supervisory Agent around here." Jack laughed. Cruz smiled as well. "Jack, Dr. Reid isn't happy that he doesn't get to do your math work with you."

Jack blinked at him. "Really Chief Cruz?" Cruz nodded. "That wouldn't work in mom's world. I'm supposed to figure it all out; not have someone do it for me."

"So who has the rest Jack," Cruz asked.

"I've already done my reading and English assignments with dad. After lunch, it's history with Uncle Dave and then geography with dad." Jack smiled. "We both like that." Dave winked at Cruz. "Mom and I will do math when I get home."

Cruz looked around. "Well then Agent Hotchner, I've only got one command." Jack looked at him. "Don't over work Garcia's systems," he smiled.

Jack smiled. "Yes sir."

Dave looked at Cruz. "You got big lunch plans Mat?" Cruz shook his head. "School lunch is being delivered around 11:30 in the breakroom if you want to join us," Dave smiled. Jack's whole body went on alert, his head rising up with questions.

"See you then Dave," Cruz smiled. Dave nodded as Cruz headed out the door.

"Circumstances," Dave said to Jack.

"Huh Uncle Dave?"

"Jack, get your head back in the game. It's not lunch time yet. Spell circumstances," Dave intoned.

-00CM00-

The spelling lesson finished and Aaron still in his meeting, Dave looked at Jack. "Your mom said you have a book along in your backpack to read."

"Yup, I do Uncle Dave," Jack replied. "But Uncle Dave, I've really gotta…."

Dave smiled. "Go." Jack flew down the steps and out the glass doors to the men's restroom. Dave came out of his office to refill his coffee cup. He stopped at the four BAU agent's desks.

Emily eyed him. "I get the tough love thing; Jack didn't do it exactly right. But aren't you, Hotch and Cait pushing this a bit far?"

"Emily, he admitted to Cait and Aaron he just didn't tackle Kenyon; he pile drived him into the ground like Matt used to tackle of the football team."

"And what's wrong with that," Emily fired back.

Dave shook his head. "I said the same thing to Cait last night." He looked at Emily. "And I got my butt chewed."

"Rossi," Emily and Reid asked together.

"Dave," JJ said.

"What's up with that," Kate added.

Dave looked into his empty coffee cup. "When Matt did that, it was against an opposing player in uniform and pads; including a helmet." He looked at the rest. "What Jack did at best could have given Kenyon a concussion; at worse broke his back or neck." The four gulped a bit at that thought.

Dave smiled. "Cait looked at me last night and said, 'He should have just landed a right hook and broke the asshole's nose. Aaron and I could live with that'." Emily and JJ pointed at Rossi as he moved off to refill his coffee cup.

"Works for me," Kate smiled. Reid nodded.

Jack came back in the glass doors as Dave started to move out of the breakroom with his fresh cup of coffee. He pointed Jack up the steps to his office. Jack trudged by the four agents. "I hate library time," he mumbled moving past them. Dave, two steps behind Jack, gave his Rossi smirk to the four. He and Reid shared a fist bump as Dave moved up the steps as well.

-00CM00-

It was a little before noon when the entire bullpen of the BAU looked up to see a security guard escort not one, but two Pizza Hut delivery personnel into the breakroom carrying five large pizza boxes each. Dave came out of his office and whistled across the bullpen. "Lunch time every one," he smiled. Cruz came in the door.

Aaron and Jack came out of his office. He looked across the bullpen. "Gina, did you get my email?"

Gina smiled. "Paper plates and napkins restocked Hotch."

Cruz looked at her. "Tell me you have a receipt."

Gina smiled back at him. "I'm sorta the breakroom restock queen sir. I know how to do an expense report." Cruz smiled and pointed at her.

The delivery guys piled the ten boxes on the two tables in the breakroom. Dave looked at them. "I'm the one signing the bill," he smiled at them.

Cruz looked at Dave. "Don't add a tip," he said as Dave started to sign. Dave stopped.

"Everyone," Cruz said, "This lunch will cost you one dollar. Fork up a buck and hand it to the delivery guys." Needless to say, the delivery guys did quite well on the tip from the over-generous agents.

The pizza boxes spread out across the two tables, the breakroom counter and some of the desks of the bullpen agents, they all dove in. Jack and Aaron grabbed some pieces from one of the pepperoni and sausage pizzas. Jack looked at his dad. "Does this mean I get a soda with lunch?"

Aaron shook his head, pulling out a quart of milk from the breakroom fridge. "Compliments of mom," he smiled, pouring two glasses.

"Busted again," Dave whispered, taking a bite of his deluxe slice. Jack gave him his version of the Hotchner glare. Dave laughed. "Work on that more Jack and come talk to me in ten years." The rest of the team roared with laughter. Cruz grabbed two slices and smiled as well. Everyone in the bullpen enjoyed the lunch, filtering back to their desks. The team stood around the breakroom.

Jack pushed his plate and glass into the garbage and looked at his dad. "I normally get recess time after lunch."

"You normally aren't suspended from school," Aaron responded. Jack frowned.

Morgan looked at Jack, dumping his plate. "Agent Hotchner, I got tasked by Chief Cruz to do an audit and he specifically asked for you to join me on that assignment. Let's get at it," Morgan said, pointing to the glass doors. Jack shook his head rolling his eyes, heading towards the door. Derek followed him, winking at Cruz.

Garcia's two eyebrows went on high alert. Cruz smiled at her. "Penelope relax; Morgan is auditing the air in the basketballs in the gym downstairs. I think he and the young agent should be able to figure out a way to do that," he beamed with a wink. The rest of the team laughed.

"Ohhhh sir," Garcia broadly smiled. "You are good."

"I've got game," Cruz smiled back.

JJ smiled at him. "Nice call Mat." They shared a high five.

Hotch looked at Garcia. "When they get back, is the round table room ready?"

Garcia smiled. "Yes my liege."

-00CM00-

The history lesson done with Dave while Aaron took a quick conference call, he and Jack walked across the upper tier bridge to the Round Table Room. Jack sat down while Aaron shut the doors. He reached for Garcia's remote and pulled up a map of the US on the large monitor. He grabbed the red laser Garcia had lying on the table for him and shined it on the map. A state on the map came to the foreground in an expanded version. Jack beamed. "That is too cool dad."

"It is pretty awesome, isn't it," Aaron smiled. "So what state is this?"

-00CM00-

Cait and Mike were standing in the kitchen when they heard Aaron and Jack come in the door around three-thirty that afternoon. "Take your bookbag to your room buddy," Aaron said.

"Not before my hug," Cait said. Jack came into the kitchen.

"Hey bro," Mike smiled. "How was BAU detention?" Cait bored at look at him. Mike just smiled and shrugged. Jack powered into Cait for a hug. She kissed the top of his head.

Jack smiled and looked at Mike. "I didn't get to goof off all day. But everyone helped make it a little fun and it was great to spend the day with dad at work."

Aaron came into the kitchen, smiled at his wife with a wink and kissed her.

###


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Just a refresher since it's been a while. Jamaal and Lisa are the Hotchner's next door neighbors and two of their dearest friends. Jamaal is the principal of the high school that the older boys attended. Lisa was Cait's matron of honor when she and Aaron got married.**

Chapter 3

Cait and Aaron walked into the library of Woodbridge High School Wednesday evening. They were shocked to see the number of people already there. A large number of chairs filled the mail floor of the library. Two microphones for audience members had been set up; one towards the front and another towards the back. Lisa waved at them and they walked up to her. "What's going on," Cait asked her best friend.

"You two aren't the only ones upset with what happened," she said. "Jonah and Miguel's parents contacted the parent organization, and they got involved. Jamaal said Superintendent Howard and the School Board have got a major headache." Aaron looked to see Jamaal standing with a few members of the board, talking with them at the front of the room. As a school principal, he sat with the board for meetings.

"Come on," Lisa nodded. "I saved you two some seats."

Promptly at seven-thirty, the chairman of the school board called the meeting to order and got the room quieted. He looked over the crowd. "We know why a lot of you are here. There is an order to how we do things for each meeting that we must follow by state law. However, we will make every attempt to quickly get to the reason why all of you are here. It is the first item on the agenda under new business. Please be patient with us."

True to the chairman's word, the board moved through the routine part of the agenda at a smart pace. He got to the first agenda item for new business. "Please folks; I ask all of you to be patient and tolerant of each other. We will hear from all of you. To start, we recognize Jeff Thomas. Mr. Thomas, please step to the microphone so those watching on cable can hear you as well," the chairman motioned.

"Thank you Mr. Chairman. Last Thursday, our son Jonah was at the center of an incident at the elementary school. I won't go into the details; everyone knows them already. The problem is that a volunteer, an adult, heard what was happening and did nothing; it was two of our son's friends that stand up to the bully that was bothering our son. Miguel Torres had to get three stitches in his elbow from the blow he and our son received by that bully. Yes, Miguel cut his elbow on our son's wheelchair. But if that bully hadn't pushed Miguel into Jonah's chair with Miguel standing up for our son, he wouldn't have needed the stitches. A second boy, Jack Hotchner, stood up as well. And he got suspended from school for a day. All the while when an adult was present and could have stopped it."

"First off Mr. Thomas," Chairman Holmes said, "the school district is paying Miguel's medical bill. Secondly, we understand your frustration. However, it's also a frustration on our part. We need those volunteers on the playgrounds. And while they can be counseled and guided on how to do things correctly, if you clamp down on them and say 'you've got to do it this way', we'll have no volunteers."

An elderly man stood up. "Mr. Chairman I'm Ralph Watson, president of the Woodbridge Senior Association. We've asked time and time again to help volunteer in the schools. But we're turned down. We know our old fashion version of discipline doesn't meet with current standards, but we'd like to help. You just won't help us out to do it right."

That started a huge round of commentary. "Please, please," Holmes said. "We will hear all of you out. But we will do it in an orderly fashion. Please raise your hand to be recognized and step to the closest microphone so those watching on the public access channel on cable can hear you as well." The discussion went on for nearly forty-five minutes; and while it was different versions it was pretty much the same story.

Chairman Holmes looked to the back of the library and pointed. "Mike, you want to add something?"

"Thank you Chairman Holmes." Cait and Aaron swung in their seats to look at their middle son at the microphone. "I'm Mike Hotchner," he said. "And before anyone asks, I was valedictorian of the senior class two years ago. That is how the chairman knows my name.

"I came here tonight because my brother Jack was involved in the incident that sparked all this commentary. And while I too encourage all to speak their mind, honestly, I'm not really impressed with my first school board meeting." Holmes raised his eyebrows. Jamaal looked at Mike with his Cheshire cat smile. He knew what was coming next.

"You all are saying the same thing but in different versions." Jamaal nodded. "There are plenty of volunteers willing to help; they just need some training. But that training can't be one way; the district has to be open to letting those of different ages or philosophies deal with different things. It's not just training, but targeting the volunteers the right way."

Cait and Aaron proudly smiled. "I don't think we need to say anything anymore," Aaron whispered. Cait shook her head with a big smile.

Mike shook his head. "But you have to do something," he emphatically said. "I was a victim of bullying on this school district's playground as well. I won't go into the details; but it took my older brother to stand up to the bully. With two volunteers standing less than twenty feet away. If the adults don't do something, who does that leave it up to?" Mike let the question hang in the deathly silent library.

"It's the kids. Even at elementary school age, they know the difference between a good situation or a bad one; its simple right or wrong in their world. But their justice is simple as well. That's why they need the adults. There's an adult solution; but instead of talking about it for an hour, going around in circles, why don't you just go find that solution?" Mike stepped away from the microphone. The room burst into applause. Aaron wrapped his arm around Cait smiling.

Mike walked back to his spot. Dave, waiting for him there, simply nodded with a proud smile, putting his arm around Mike's shoulder.

-00CM00-

Walking to their vehicle, Aaron put his arm around Cait's waist. "Do I want to know what happened back then?" he softly smiled.

Cait laughed. "Mike was just learning how to talk with his cochlear impacts. But it wasn't pretty; so he signed as well. A boy kept calling him a dummy. 'He can't talk'. Matt did what I would have wanted Jack to do. He punched the kid in the nose." Aaron looked at her. "He didn't break it; just drew blood." They got in the vehicle and buckled up.

"What happened with to Matt?"

"Aaron, this is when the boys were ten and thirteen. I was a young single mother that wasn't going to let my boys get run over; especially under the circumstances. They wanted to suspend Matt; I fought tooth and nail against it. He acted when two adults wouldn't."

Pulling out of the school parking lot, Aaron smiled, looking at Cait. "He never got suspended did he?"

Cait devilishly smiled. "He just missed the rest of that afternoon of school." Cait giggled a bit. "I think they knew Dave had his lawyers ready to go to bat."

Aaron laughed. "I don't know what I would have feared more. Cait the lioness or Dave his hungry pack of brutal legal jackals." Cait laughed as well.

Halfway up the driveway, Aaron hit the button to open the garage door. He noticed two cars pull in behind them. By the time he parked the SUV in the garage, Dave and Lisa were walking in. Lisa winked at Dave. "Is the bar open," she laughed. The four adults walked into the home together.

The kitchen was darkened save for the light over the sinks. Cait looked into the great room and saw it empty. She and Aaron pulled off their coats. "Dave is bartending," Aaron said, putting his coat over one of the chairs of the nook table, taking Cait's as well. "Sami must be getting Jack to bed." The two parents headed up the steps. Dave smiled and made himself at home in the kitchen, pulling out the scotch bottle and some glasses.

Sami came down the steps and looked around. "Sami, I'll give you a ride home," Lisa smiled.

"Lisa, I live less than a block down the road," she pointed. "I'm a seventh grader in middle school. I can walk home. Mom and dad have the light on for me."

"Not in our world sweetheart," Dave said. "That leaves one less monster to worry about," he smiled at the young teenage sitter that Jack enjoyed so much. Cait and Aaron joined them, with Aaron pulling out his wallet, paying Sami for her time. She smiled at the once more than usual pay she received than the rest of her friends.

Cait eyed Lisa still in her coat. "I'll take Sami home," Lisa smiled.

Just then, Mike came in the garage door. "Lisa, I've got my car running. Come on Sam, let's roll."

"Thanks again for calling me Cait and Aaron; Jack and I had a great time," Sami said, nearly bounding to the door to get her coat and shoes on. Aaron winked at Dave, who had his Cheshire cat grin going.

Cait followed her. "Thanks again Sami," she smiled, winking at Mike. The two headed out the door.

"Oh geez," Lisa laughed, pulling off her coat. "You two are right," she said, looking at Aaron. "She's got a total crush. Mike just made her night."

"Our golden warrior with the bad ears rides again," Aaron smiled at his wife.

Cait eyed Dave. "Did you put him up to that tonight?"

Dave shook his head. "Mike called me and asked if he should get involved and say something. He was pretty pissed. He saw the same thing happening again that happened to him. I told Mike I'd back his play."

Cait kissed his cheek. "Thanks Dave."

Dave rubbed her shoulder. "Scotch or scotch," he smiled, grabbing a glass.

"What about Jamaal," Aaron asked Lisa.

She smiled. "The whole board always stops at the Woodbridge Inn after their meetings. They have some pizzas and a few beers."

Mike came back in the door with his coat and shoes off. He waved a bottle of beer he had in his hand. Aaron smiled. "You know better." Mike uncapped it and took a swig.

Cait walked up to him and gave him a hug, kissing his cheek. "I'm proud of you," she smiled. He shared a hug with his dad as well.

Mike shook his head. "It was the same thing happening all over again; and that pissed me off; then throw in the different dynamics."

"Different dynamics Mike," Lisa asked, taking a sip of her glass.

"Lisa," Mike said, shaking his head a bit, "Matt punched the guy that was bullying me in the nose. That is a typical male Barkley family response."

Cait chuckled. "Which Uncle Nick perfected."

"Exactly mom," Mike said, pointing. "What Jack did? How hard he tackled Kenyon? That is not in his nature, DNA or any other psychobabble you can mention. He's dad's son; but he's got Haley's disposition."

"What's your point Michael," Dave asked.

"Uncle Dave, how pissed was Jack to do what he did?"

Cait softly smiled, rubbing her index finger over Mike's sideburn and long hair, covering one of the ear pieces from his hearing aid going into his ear. "That was the Hotchner side; the side that seeks justice."

Dave smiled, knowing what Aaron did to Foyet after Haley's death. "God help those that push that button."

Mike pointed at Dave. "That's my point Uncle Dave; Jack felt that strongly to do what he did to balance a wrong."

"Mike," Aaron asked. "What's the bottom line for you with all this?"

Mike smiled. "Did you guys really have to work his butt over that hard at the BAU," he laughed.

Aaron laughed harder. "Mike, mom had a conspiracy in mind to teach Jack a lesson. And she called the right person to help her out."

Mike's laughter matched his dad's. "Oh shit; she got Garcia on it." Aaron pointed at him, laughing with his son.

Dave looked at Lisa. "I'm surprised the Director wasn't part of the plot," he deadpanned, rolling his eyes.

The kitchen area, with the soft light, filled again with the laughter of family and good friends.

###

**A/N: I know for some of you, this family is your favorite. They are mine as well. Hang on; summer is coming. And you know this family always takes a summer trip. ;)**

**Thank you everyone for the favorite/following alerts. And for those that reviewed, thank you so much! A writer needs the feedback. It's deeply appreciated**.


End file.
